Las vueltas que da la vida
by katykata.ollarvesbello
Summary: Un poco mas de dos años, después de la muerte Robin, varios habitantes de StoryBrooke se dan cuenta que quieren otras cosas, ademas nuevos y extraños amores surgen. Las heridas sanan y todo gracias al giro que dieron las vidas de los personajes
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Era septiembre y ya había pasado un poco más de dos años desde la muerte de Robin Hood. Regina empezaba a acostumbrarse a la idea de que el único amor que le seria correspondido hasta el final de sus días sería el de su hijo Henry. Podría decirse que estaba bien, tranquila, en pocas palabras resignada. La ausencia de Robin aun le dolía pero era algo con lo que había aprendido a vivir. Su amistad con Emma y Snow creció un poco más, hasta el punto que incluso se reunían para conversar y tomarse un café en Grannys. Regina siempre ponía una excusa pero a la final accedía. Era divertido verlas interactuar ya que Emma siempre estaba apurada y siendo ella, Snow siempre sonriente ante todo y Regina con su cara de poco amigos haciendo creer a la gente y Emma de que Snow la molestaba cada vez que hablaba, pero a la final todos sabían que lo disfrutaba muy secretamente.

Storybrooke se había vuelto un lugar tranquilo. Nada de villanos durante dos años. Era increíble. Emma y David seguían a cargo de la comisaria, Regina aun alcaldesa. Todos los habitantes seguían en lo suyo, hasta el punto que ya les parecía rutinario, extrañaban la adrenalina que les causaba el poder enfrentarse a algo o alguien. Pero había que estar seguro que mejor estaban así, cerca de sus seres queridos y sin temor a que los separaran, les lanzaran una maldición, o bueno quien sabe que otra cosa peor.

Varios se las ingeniaron para volver a Storybrooke, entre ellos Ruby. Su relación con Dorothy no funciono.- Demasiado dominante, le comento Ruby a Snow su más preciada confidente. Dorothy comenzó a mostrar celos cada vez que Ruby salía por las noches a hacer sus cosas de lobo, cosa que saco de sus cabales a la loba. Una relación se basa en la confianza y Dorothy mostraba no tenerla.

Snow fue como siempre su amiga, confidente, su apoyo. Ya de eso ha pasado un año.

-Amor has visto mi camisa azul?, voy un rato a Grannys con Hook.

\- David será mejor que llames y canceles, tenemos que hablar. De verdad ya no aguanto y creo que lo mejor es que sepas!

-Snow que sucede? Me estas asustando?

-Primero llama a Hook, te espero en la sala.

A David se le pasaban miles de ideas en la cabeza. Pero lo que menos se imaginaba era lo que Snow estaba a punto de decirle o más bien confesarle:

-David, estos dos años que hemos tenido de calma y tranquilidad, me han hecho ver muchísimas cosas. Me he tomado mi tiempo para pensarlo, recapacitarlo y además estudiarlo. Desde que nos conocimos nuestra vida ha estado llena de peligros y huidas. No habíamos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos verdaderamente, de saber qué es lo que pasa por tu mente y viceversa. Prácticamente fue amor a primera vista, llenaste cada parte de mi desde el principio, y te amo y te seguiré amando para toda la vida, porque te considero mi mejor amigo.

\- Tu mejor amigo? Snow no entiendo lo que quieres decir con todo esto.

-Déjame terminar, por favor!... Snow no sabía cómo expresarle todo lo que en ese momento sentía. No quería que el sufriera, no se lo merecía, pero tampoco se merecía vivir una mentira.

-David! Ya no siento lo mismo. Todo se volvió rutina, prácticamente somos compañeros de cuarto, y tú sabes y puedo asegurar que te sientes de la misma manera que yo, solo que no te has tomado el tiempo de mirar las cosas más de cerca.

\- Hay otra persona verdad?, dime quien es ese estúpido para ya mismo ir a romper su cara! Dime Snow

\- David por favor, las cosas no son así, escúchame. Si hay otra persona, pero antes de decirte el nombre, porque sé que mereces saberlo, quiero que sepas que nunca te he engañado, no he estado con esa persona.

-y crees que eso me hará sentir mejor? Que poco me conoces Snow!

-Me lastimas, no hables así. No es justo para los dos vivir en una relación donde por lo menos uno tenga en la cabeza otra persona, tenemos hijos sí, pero siempre estaremos para ellos, por mi parte será así. Lo lamento David, en serio, trate lo más que pude de darle la vuelta, de convencerme que estaba confundida, pero no, no es así. Amo a esta persona, me siento completa, feliz al estar a su lado. Lo que comenzó con una amistad incondicional se volvió deseo y amor. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que viví contigo porque fuiste mi primer amor y aprendí que alguien puede hasta dar su vida por otra, además compartimos un corazón lo recuerdas? Eres parte de mí como yo de ti. Y eso nunca va a cambiar.

-Pero quieres acostarte con otro!

-Veo que no vamos a llegar a buenos términos con esto. David me importas, eres parte de mi mundo y espero que pienses y que veas las cosas como yo las veo, ya aquí no tenemos nada. Ruby…

-Ruby? La otra persona es Ruby?, que estúpido soy como no lo vi venir. Como me vas a decir que no me engañaste, si hasta pasaban la noche juntas, con esa excusa de que estaba dolida por lo de Dorothy!

-Pues si David, estuve allí para ella, la consolé, le tendí mi apoyo, mi amistad como siempre ha sido, pero esta vez algo que no sé cómo explicar paso. Simplemente una noche me miro y supe que ella era lo que hacía falta para llenar ese vacío que siento todos los días,. Porque si eso siento un vacio y discúlpame que lo diga así, pero es que ya no puedo más. Si erre en buscar maneras de verla y pasar tiempo con ella, pero todo cambia cuando la tengo cerca.

-y pretendes irte con ella después de esto, que crees que dirá Emma, Henry?

-Pues no, no pretendo irme con ella, además esta es mi casa y la de Neil, con mi hija y nieto puedo hablar y estoy segura que con el tiempo entenderán, y no puedo irme con ella porque ella no sabe lo que siento.

Al decir esto último las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. David quedo sorprendido por esa revelación. Incluso sintió dolor al verla llorar. Era inevitable, Snow es el amor de su vida, por lo menos para él lo seguía siendo.

No se contuvo y la abrazo. Seco sus lágrimas, pero ella seguía sollozando. – Discúlpame David por favor, no quería que sufrieras, discúlpame, discúlpame.

David dejo salir unas lágrimas también y tomándola por los brazos, la acerco hacia él y la beso. Y allí fue cuando se percato de lo que su amor verdadero le decía, Ya no era igual, no se sentía igual. Pero entonces, por que sentía que perdía una parte de su alma, de su vida? Seria debido a que compartían un corazón? O será el tiempo que llevaban juntos?. De todas maneras acepto y le dijo a Snow que trataría de sobrellevarlo.

-Creo que será mejor que busque una habitación en Grannys.

-La gente comenzara hablar como loca

-No importa, hay que decir la verdad, nos separamos, cada quien buscara lo que lo haga feliz. Nadie tiene derecho a meterse en nuestras vidas

-Gracias David, sabía que a la final entenderías.

Y con esa última frase, se dirigió a la habitación, hizo una pequeña maleta, beso a Neal que se encontraba dormido y se fue a Grannys.

Snow se quedo allí sola en la oscuridad con sus pensamientos. Quería desesperadamente hablar con alguien. Pero sabía que no podía correr a los brazos de Ruby, terminaría por contárselo todo con lujo de detalles. Emma? Bueno además de su hija era su amiga pero no como para contarle que había dejado a su papa porque estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga. Así que se encontró marcando el número de Regina.

-Regina? Hola disculpa la hora, estabas durmiendo? Dijo con tono apenado

La morena acababa de leer la última página de su libro y ya estaba camino a su habitación, cuando sonó su celular. Ya no era sorpresa que Snow la llamara, pero la hora le parecía demasiado extraña

-Snow? Bueno a eso me dirigía hasta que me interrumpiste! Que sucede?

-Puedes venir a mi casa? Iría para allá pero ya Neal está dormido y no quiero molestarlo.

Regina al escuchar tal petición y el tono de la voz de su hijastra se preocupo y le contesto que estaría allí enseguida y en cuestiones de segundo apareció en la sala de los charming en una gran nube de humo purpura.

Si que sabes hacer tu entrada! Le dijo Snow, tratando de mostrar el mejor ánimo posible.

-Que paso? Porque querías que viniera?

-No quería molestarte, pero no tenía a quien llamar, no es apropiado que me desahogue con Emma y menos con Ruby.

-Asi que soy tu plato de segunda mesa?

\- No Regina, por supuesto que no. Sé que cada vez que hablo te haces la fastidiada, la que no me soporta, pero sé que te importo. Y si! Nunca me había atrevido a conversar de cosas tan personales contigo, pero es que sinceramente tu actitud, tu manera de ser a veces me intimida. Tu eres muy directa y presiento que si te comento algo que sea aburrido te irás y me dejaras hablando sola o algo por el estilo. Pero siempre he querido acudir a ti, como lo hacía cuando era una niña. Me hacías sentir segura.

Regina ante tal confesión, no hizo más que ponerse nerviosa, no sabía que contestar. La tomo de las manos y le dijo que desde ahora en adelante podía confiar y contar con ella. Claro no podía faltar su sarcasmo: pero nada de qué tipos de gorros te queda mejor por favor, sabes que las idioteces no las soporto!

Snow sonrió y le dio las gracias, incluso la abrazo. Regina se quedo paralizada hasta que ella también levanto los brazos y respondió el abrazo.

-Bueno a lo que vine! Que sucede?

Snow preparo café, y se dirigieron al mesón. Le conto todo con lujo de detalles, incluso el nombre de la persona por la que había dejado a David. Regina no podía creer lo que sus oídos escucharon, incluso bromeo mal respecto: - Si ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros. Charming y Snow están destinados, son amor verdadero. Me sacaste de mi casa para esto?. Al terminar su línea vio la tristeza que emanaba el rostro de Snow y la realidad la golpeo. Si era cierto! Pero cómo? Hasta comparten un corazón! Snow no puede estar enamorada de otra persona, y menos de esa loba. Pero después recordó que ella siempre pensó que solo amaría a Daniel y luego abrió su corazón a Robin, claro Daniel estaba muerto, David estaba vivito y coleando. Definitivamente no entendía como todo cambia de repente y sin darse cuenta el tiempo pasaba y con él las vidas de los que una vez habitaron el busque encantado. Sus historias seguían escribiéndose de eso no había duda.

Regina como pudo consoló a Snow, le dijo que ya había tomado su decisión y que ella la apoyaba, pero también tenía que tomarse el tiempo de hablar con Emma con la verdad, y por supuesto con Henry. A pesar de su corta edad era lo suficientemente maduro para entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Y con lo referente a Ruby, le aconsejo que esperara que la tormenta de tan grande noticia amainara un poco, para que le confesara lo que sentía.

Snow sonrió. Como era posible que esta mujer, que estuvo persiguiéndola para matarla durante tanto tiempo, fuera ahora su amiga? Agradeció por dentro al universo por eso, miro a la morena y le agradeció: - gracias por todo Regina, disculpa que te haya molestado, necesitaba alguien para hablar y además que fuera directo y me dijera lo que en realidad pensaba, creo que mejor iré a dormir, bueno a tratar!

-Si anda a eso, yo me quedare en el sofá por si necesitas algo.

La heroína no le refuto, si quería a alguien que la acompañara, nunca se imagino que ese alguien iba a ser Regina.

-Está bien, ya te traigo algo para el frío y almohadas para que estés mas cómoda. Pero si quieres la cama…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-No! Estas locas ni se te ocurra ofrecer la cama, y menos ahora que ya se tus preferencias sexuales….

Snow soltó la carcajada, y Regina le dijo que era verdad lo que decía que no era broma, pero ella sabía que no era así, solo quería parecer dura.

Mientras tanto David se encontraba acostado en una fría cama de Grannys mirando para todos lados pensando y pensando. Era increíble el giro que dio su vida. Snow lo había dejado. No sabía cómo responderle a Ruby cuando le pregunto qué había pasado con su esposa y q hacia el allí. Se limito a decir "Nos separamos". Ruby lo persiguió hasta el cuarto gritándole y acusándolo que seguro él había hecho algo que la había lastimado, David simplemente la miro, luego se volteo y entro a su nueva habitación.

Ruby entendió que estaba exagerando, lo noto cuando miro los ojos de David llenos de dolor y tristeza. Ella estaba preocupada por Snow pero David también era su amigo y su cara no demostraba que era culpable de alguna cosa. Que habrá pasado?, pensó, entonces la primera respuesta que se le vino a la mente, era que por fin Snow le confesó que ya no lo amaba de la misma manera. A pesar de que Snow nunca le conto esto a la loba, ella lo percibía, era fácil leerla. Era fácil verlo, David tampoco estaba ya cómodo con Snow pero él no quería darse cuenta, vivía a merced de una costumbre que era fácil de confundir.

Pobre Snow, pensó su amiga. Se debe sentir horrible!.. Dudo en si llamarla o no, pero prefirió esperar hasta la mañana siguiente.

Así pasaron las horas de la madrugada, Snow llorando en su cama sin poder pegar un ojo hasta las 4 am donde finalmente se quedo dormida. David en las mismas condiciones, a diferencia que el si no pudo dormir absolutamente nada y Regina en el sofá súper incomoda, pero pendiente de su amiga.

Ya eran las ocho de la mañana David llamo a Emma y le notifico que se sentía indispuesto, que no iría a trabajar. No sospecho que algo iba mal, seguro no había hablado con Snow aun, ni con Ruby o Granny. Se tumbo en la cama y esta vez se durmió profundamente.

Regina se despertó sobresaltada, había tenido una pesadilla con Daniel y Robín. Sintió ruidos arriba y fue corriendo a ver que sucedía. Neal estaba jugando con unos zapatos, tirándolos en todas direcciones y Snow estaba profundamente dormida. Se imagino que no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

La morena no quería despertarla, pero supuso que el pequeño tendría hambre, y ella no se atrevía a atenderlo. Hacia tanto que no cuidaba a un niño y más de la edad de Neal. Se acerco a la cama y muy sutilmente llamo a su hijastra: - Snow, Snow despierta creo que tu hijo tiene hambre, además está haciendo desastres.

Snow abrió un poco los ojos y solo pudo decir: no puedo hoy, por favor encárgate de él hasta el mediodía, y llama a la escuela; hoy no iré a trabajar.

Se volvió a dormir y Regina pensó que bueno se las arreglaría.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era darle algo de comer. Lo tomo en sus brazos; ya Neal estaba grande pero igual quería hacerlo. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al refrigerador. – pequeño que es lo que usualmente desayunas? – Neal miro el gabinete y señalando dijo: ceral! La morena sintió algo extraño al escucharlo hablar, era parecido a lo que sentía cuando estaba con Henry: jajaja, querrás decir cereal mi cielo.

Al abrir el refrigerador noto que no había leche, y no se atrevía a darle otra cosa al bebe. No sabía si sufría de alergias, o si su mama era quisquillosa con respecto a su dieta. Encontró banana y decidió cortarlas en trozos para dárselas al pequeño, mientras iban en busca de leche.

Wow, Regina saldría con el bebe de su hijastra. Quien iba a creerlo. Pensaran que lo secuestro, es lo más seguro, pero no le dio importancia. Iba a ir a Grannys y pediría desayuno para ella, Snow y cereal para el bebe.

Regina subió para notificarle a Snow que en la escuela dijeron que no había problema y que irían a Grannys a comer algo, y le traerían a ella también. Snow medio dormida le agradeció y le dijo que si alguien preguntaba el porqué ella cuidaba al bebe, respondiera que estaba resfriada y se sentía muy mal, y Emma estaba ocupada. Regina acepto, vistió al pequeño Neal, se arreglo y salió.

Cuando ya se encontraba fuera del apartamento, recordó que no había traído el automóvil. La vida no podía ser más cruel, tendría que irse caminando y aguantar todas las miradas de las personas. Pensó que tendrían algo con que entretenerse de todas maneras, últimamente las cosas eran demasiado aburridas.

Al caminar con el bebe en los brazos se dio cuenta de que lo disfrutaba. Comenzó a toparse con la gente, para su sorpresa no la miraban mal, se acercaban, la saludaban y preguntaban por Snow. Incluso Leroy. Jumm el aburrimiento había dañado el cerebro de la mayoría, pensó. Sonrió y siguió adelante.

Regina estaba distraída con Neal, hablándole, cuando se tropieza con Will Scarlet. El venia ya saliendo de Grannys y tenía en sus manos un café, que por fortuna solo derramo sobre Regina, porque estaba bastante caliente. La morena grito y comenzó a brincar con el pequeño en los brazos, hasta el punto que este se puso a llorar. Enseguida ella lo abrazo y lo consoló, seco sus lagrimitas, el la miro y sonrió.

Will con cara de asustado, comenzó a disculparse, justificándose de que el solo no tenía la culpa, ninguno de los dos estaba prestando atención al camino.

-Por Dios Will, fíjate por donde caminas. Eso estaba muy caliente, debes tener cuidado. Tienes suerte que tengo a Neal en los brazos, ya te hubiese hecho cenizas.

-Lo siento Regina, de verdad me distraje, pero tú también lo estabas, así que los dos tenemos la culpa. Hey amiguito como estas? (tomando al bebe de la manito)

-Bueno está bien! Y para mas colmo arruinaste mi falda.

Regina vestía una de sus famosas faldas tipo lápiz que le quedaba perfecta al cuerpo, era de color azul rey, y una camisa blanca tres cuartas. No había notado que tenía un botón de mas desabotonado. Al mencionar lo de la falda, Will la escaneo con la mirada de abajo hacia arriba y noto el malvado botón y se quedo mirando.

La morena siguió la dirección de sus ojos y vio lo que Will veía. Enseguida se volteo porque no podía abrocharlo, tenia al bebe en los brazos. Will estaba apenado, le pidió disculpas y le pregunto si él podía sostener al pequeño mientras ella arreglaba su ropa.

-(Completamente sonrojada) Si Por favor. Y usualmente no me sucede esto, vengo caminando de casa de los Charmings con el bebe en los brazos, pudo ser eso.

-No estaba actuando muy caballero que digamos, no debí ver de más.

-Tienes razón, no se para que te explico, ahora dame al bebe tenemos hambre, aquí hace frio, y no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Will se quedo congelado. No lograba entender que tenía esa mujer que con solo insultar a una persona, luciera tan sexy. Siempre lo pensó, incluso cuando Robín estaba vivo, claro nunca le comento a nadie,. No podía decir nada porque era la novia de su mejor amigo y no podía traicionarlo, aunque solo sintiera atracción. Y con sus pensamientos se fue.

Regina entro en Grannys. Todas las miradas se posaron en ella, y por supuesto muy segura de sí misma, caminando como si no fuera con ella. Llego hasta el mostrador. Noto que no estaba Ruby solo Granny, y lo más extraño que el sitio estaba bastante lleno. Granny se le acerco y le pregunto qué quería ordenar.

-Regina que vas a ordenar?, supongo que te toco cuidar al bebe hoy. Los bebes charming son tu debilidad.

-Loba si vas a hacer comentarios mejor me voy..

-A dónde vas a ir dime? Además no lo digo con mala intención. El comentario lo dije por  
Henry. Se lo que paso. David me comento esta mañana, cuando fui a ver porque se había hospedado aquí.

-Te conto tooodo?

-Te refieres a lo que Snow siente por mi nieta? Pues sí. Yo ya lo notaba, no entiendo como Ruby no. El estar en Oz le afecto.

-Wow, no sabía que David te tuviera mucha confianza. Discúlpame pero no parece de esa clase. Si! Siempre es muy abierto cuando se trata de dar discursos tontos y alentadores con Snow, pero no como para contar sus intimidades. Por cierto, que te hizo pensar que ya yo sabía todo?

-Llame a Snow. Ella me lo dijo. Y con respecto a David, tuve que sacárselo a palazos. Me preocupa, ni siquiera a desayunado. Después de comer deberías pasarte por su habitación, tal vez si ve al bebe mejore su ánimo, llévale unas panquecas.

-Creo que no soy la indicada Granny, si quieres lleva tu a Neal, yo espero aquí. Sabes que a pesar que nuestras diferencias se aclararon, y yo siempre bromee insultándolo, no me siento en confianza para tratar este tipo de situaciones.

-Que situaciones? No le comentaras nada, solo dile que trajiste al bebe a desayunar y yo te di un plato para que se lo llevaras y así viera al pequeño.

-y yo acepte de manera tan sencilla? Loba sabes que esa no soy yo.

-Tienes razón, pero valía la pena intentar. No quiero que se deprima. Lo vi muy mal. Bueno su majestad siéntate. Que era lo que querías?

Después que le aclaro a Granny lo del pedido, se fue a una mesa. Miro su reloj, por la hora ya sabía que Emma había ido a la cafetería con Henry a desayunar. Sentó a Neal frente a ella en la mesa. –Y tu pequeño ni te imaginabas que hoy pasarías la mañana con tía Regina?, o seria abuelastra Regina o? Granny la interrumpió: Creo que tía te queda mejor, así no suena tan de vieja, jajaja.

-Yo no estoy vieja, loba. En cambio hay otras!

-Regina no aguantas una broma, aquí tienes tu desayuno y el del bebe, avísame si necesitas algo.

Que voy a necesitar vieja loba, si yo sola crie a un niño, se exactamente lo que tengo que hacer, pensó Regina.

Durante el tiempo que se tardo en alimentar a Neal y ella en tratar de comer; La gente miraba y comentaba. Logro escuchar uno de los comentarios, era de uno de esos enanos. Escucho que estaban asombrados de cómo ella había logrado cambiar, hasta hacia de niñera del hijo de la hijastra que una vez odio con toda su alma y quiso matar. Ella secretamente estaba orgullosa de todo lo que había avanzado. Nunca se le olvidara la conversación que tuvo con Emma en Nueva York mientras buscaban a Henry. Lo ella que es ahorita es solo una elección. Pero desde que la reina malvada ya no parte de su ser, no ve las cosas de igual manera. Siente paz. Snow, David y la mayoría de los habitantes de Storybrooke eran una molestia y decían idioteces, pero son su familia, en especial los charmings y su comitiva. Habían pasado por tantas cosas! Y siguen aquí de pie, protegiéndose cuando es necesario.

La petición de Granny le vino a la mente. Por Dios aguantar el llanto de bebe de David era lo menos que quería, pero si podía hacer algo para alegrarlo un poco tendría que aguantar, se lo merecía.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, aquí esta el tercer capitulo. Disculpen si esta mal redactado. No soy experta en la escritura. Espero les guste. los capítulos suelen ser cortos, porque escribo y publico en el trabajo.

Bueno espero les guste

CAPITULO 3

Regina volvió al mostrador para que Granny le entregara el plato con desayuno que le llevaría a David. La vieja loba la miro, le dio el plato y le dijo: tal vez saquemos algo bueno de esto!. La morena se extraño ante tal comentario, pero pensó que solo se trataba de que seguro el idiota numero 2 saldría de la habitación más animado en el transcurso del día.

La cabeza de Regina le iba a estallar. Casi no descanso y el cuello la estaba matando, quería terminar con esto de una vez, para así regresar a donde Snow, dormir al pequeño Neal un rato y tratar de dormir un poco.

Ya en la puerta de la habitación de Charming, Regina estaba a punto de arrepentirse cuando Granny se asoma en la esquina del pasillo y le hace señas que toque. La morena volteo los ojos con gesto de infantil, dejo al bebe en el piso y llamo a la puerta.

-Granny, te dije que no quería que me molestaran, tengo mucho dolor de cabeza. Quiero estar solo! …

Regina respiro profundo, ladeo la cabeza a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y le respondió: -No soy Granny idiota, soy Regina! Puedes abrir por favor?

-Regina? Que haces aquí?, ya Snow le esta comentando a todo el mundo lo que paso?

-Bueno! Técnicamente no soy todo el mundo, pero gracias por el comentario!, Sabes que igual puedo entrar así no me abras no? O se te olvido el pequeño detalle de mi magia. Además hay una personita que quiere darte los buenos días.

Charming se sintió muy mal por el comentario que hizo. Regina ya era parte de la familia. Como se le ocurrió responderle de esa manera? Se acerco a la puerta y dudándolo por un segundo abrió. Encontró a Regina con su pequeño en los brazos y un plato de comida. Neal enseguida lo llamo papa y estiro sus bracitos apresuradamente para que David lo sostuviera.

Regina entro sin esperar que David la invitara y coloco el plato de comida encima de una mesa que estaba al lado de la cama. David mirándola le dijo:

-Mira Regina discúlpame por el comentario, me enfade un poco. Lo que pasa es que no quiero hablar con nadie y menos si viene de lado de Snow. No quiero escuchar que la justifiquen, estoy tratando de entender todo. Y si no es eso a lo que vienes? No quiero la lastima de nadie. Estoy bien, Si dolido, lo normal. Así que por favor, compréndeme.

\- David eres un idiota, creo que lo sabes porque siempre te lo digo. No vine a ninguna de las dos cosas. Pase la noche en tu casa apoyando a tu esposa, ella está igual que tu de decaída. Me pidió que cuidara a Neal hasta el mediodía. Vine a darle de comer y a comprarle algo a Snow cuando Granny me lo pidió. De verdad que no estaba muy contenta de hacerlo! Pero la vieja tiene razón en algo y es que debes comer. Mira no soy Snow que da consejos alentadores, solo te diré algo; el dolor de perder lo que amabas lo sentirás por mucho tiempo, es cuestión tuya si quieres volverte miserable o no. Te lo digo por experiencia. Yo he pasado por mucho: lo de Daniel, Robín y aquí estoy. He salido adelante gracias al amor que siento por Henry, y porque no? Gracias al apoyo de uds también. Tienes que ser fuerte y apoyarte en el amor que sientes por Emma y por Neal. Eso te ayudara. Las heridas con el tiempo sanan.

David estaba impactado, sabía que nadie que supiera lo que sucedió con su esposa iba a hablarle de esa manera. Tal vez Regina tenía razón, pero ahorita no tenía cabeza para pensar en eso.

-Wow Regina eres muy directa, pero está bien tratare de no auto compadecerme aunque no será fácil. Gracias!

-No me agradezcas Charming. Por favor no le digas a nadie que fui amable contigo si? Agradécemelo de esa manera. Ahora te dejare con el bebe un rato, come, vístete y te espero abajo para que me lo devuelvas. Durante toda la mañana será mio jejejeje.

-Está bien, lo que usted diga su majestad!

Regina sonrió secretamente y se dirigió a la cafetería a esperar a David como habían quedado! Cuando va saliendo del pasillo que da a los cuartos ya era demasiado tarde para devolverse cuando Emma la vio casi dando la vuelta. La morena se acerco hasta ella, no le quedo de otra.

-Swan, buenos días!

-Buenos días Regina, que haces saliendo de allá?

-De donde del baño?

-Regina tu no usas los baños públicos, y menos este. Que paso? Dormiste aquí?

-Estás loca niña? Preferiría el bosque. Granny quiere hacerle mejoría a la cafetería y me pidió que viera el sitio para convencerme.

Emma sabia que Regina mentía, quizás Regina había encontrado un nuevo novio del que no quería que se supiese nada? Si! Seguro era eso! Había decidido dejar el tema cuando mira hacia el mismo sitio de donde había salido Regina y ve que viene su padre y con Neal. Emma no pensó en ese momento y se lleno de rabia y le grito enfrente de todo el mundo:

-Regina que pasa contigo? Dormiste con mi papa?, acaso este es su nidito de amor? En serio aquí con Granny, Ruby y todas las personas que visitan la cafetería, no puedo creerlo? Que hechizo lanzaste sobre mi papa?

Regina respiro profundo pero no pudo contener su enojo ante tal acusación y le respondió:

-De qué diablos estás hablando princesita? Estás loca? Eso sería inapropiado además de asqueroso. No me enredo con idiotas! Nunca imagines que tú pensarías estas cosas de mi a estas alturas. No ves que el bebe esta aquí! Qué crees? Que lo trajimos para que nos observara? Que enferma nena!. Si quieres saber qué pasa? Porque tu papa y el bebe están aquí anda y pregúntaselo a tu querida madre. De paso llévale desayuno que no ha comido nada y dile que el bebe estará conmigo todo el día.

Regina arranco a Neal de los brazos de David y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Emma miro su a padre desconcertada, meneo la cabeza, trato de calmarse y le dijo una vez que mil cosas pasaron por su mente:

-Espero que mama tenga una buena explicación para esto. De lo contrario me largo y me llevo a Henry.

Emma salió disparada, llena de rabia y confusión directo a casa de su mama en busca de una explicación a lo que acaba de relacionar.

Mientras tanto David se quedo un poco atontado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, ni siquiera busco defenderse. Quería que Snow explicara todo. Esperaba que Emma la comprendiera y la apoyara.

Se sentó la barra, le hizo señas a Granny. Cuando esta se acerco, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le agradeció por preocuparse y por haber enviado a Regina con el bebe. Definitivamente el que Regina sea muy directa y sincera tenía sus beneficios. Se sentía un poco mejor.

Se fue directo a la comisaria a trabajar.

Regina apareció en una tienda para comprar lo que Neal necesitaba por un día. Ni loca se iba al apartamento de los idiotas. Esperaría a q uno de los estúpidos fuera por el bebe hasta su mansión. Aunque no le importaba si pasaba la noche con ella.

A decir verdad Regina ya estaba encariñada con el pequeñin. Pensaba que era muy bello para ser hijo de los bobos, y esperaba que cuando creciera fuera exactamente como ellos. Al pasarle esto por la mente sonrió y se dijo: Dios estoy desquiciada, ya hasta me contradigo, eso es el tiempo que paso rodeada de ellos.

Se dispuso a buscar. – ok amor necesitas pañales, leche, por lo menos dos cambios de ropa, llevare también un vaso de entrenamiento, porque me imagino que ya no usas el biberón; mejor llevo los dos por si acaso.

Cuando ya Regina iba camino a la caja a pagar se encuentra a nada más y nada menos que a Will Scarlet de nuevo.

-oh su majestad, de nuevo nos encontramos.

-Will te he dicho mil veces que puedes llamarme Regina por favor, además no se me ha olvidado que hoy me empapaste con café caliente, aun estoy molesta.

Will recordó rápidamente los eventos de temprano y ahí estaba la camisa desabrochada.

-Es cierto REGINA, vuelvo a disculparme por lo tonto que suelo ser. Es más olvide que temprano la acuse de que también era su culpa.

Regina extrañada por la manera en que este contestaba, le dijo que ya ella había olvidado eso, es más que ni siquiera lo escucho. Ella sabía perfectamente de quien era la culpa.

Will espero que pagara y no pudo evitar preguntarle el por qué tenía al bebe de los Charmings y estaba comprando suplementos para él.

Regina se torno roja del enojo y le respondió: - No es de tu incumbencia, le hago un favor a Snow. Y si me disculpas tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Y de esa manera volvió a desaparecer sin darle tiempo a Will de ofrecerle ayuda con las cosas. No sabía que tenía esa mujer que últimamente lo volvía loco con cada gesto que la veía hacer. Pero le encantaba más cuando esta se enojaba. Sin embargo se sentía avergonzado, ella era de Robín así el ya no estuviera aquí.

Emma al llegar al apartamento no toco, intento abrir y lo logro. Entro y comenzó a gritar como loca.

-Mama, mama, donde estas? Necesito hablar contigo!, Mamaaaaa

-Emma? Estoy arriba puedes venir, no quiero levantarme.

Emma se dirigió a las escaleras y mientras subía, seguía con las preguntas

-Mama? Que paso entre papa y tú? Regina tiene que ver en esto verdad? Se están acostando? Seguro le lanzo un hechizo o algo mama no te preocupes!. Lo que no entiendo es que hacia Neal en el cuarto también?

-En el cuarto? Ahh, seguro Regina fue a chequear como estaba David! Granny me llamo para preguntar por mí y me dijo que tu papa no había ido a trabajar y no había bajado a desayunar.

-Mama estoy confundida, le grite cosas muy feas a Regina

-Regina se quedo conmigo ayer y hoy le dije que cuidara al bebe, porque yo no tenía fuerzas mi amor.

-Mama, que te hizo papa?

-Tu papa no me hizo nada mi niña (snow tomo la cara de Emma). David y yo tuvimos una conversación sobre nuestras vidas, bueno fui yo la que hable. Amor ya no me siento de la misma manera en esta relación que llevo con tu papa. Me siento perdida en una rutina, siento costumbre. Además he comenzado a tener sentimientos por otra persona, que ni siquiera tiene idea.

-Ya va mama, esto no puede ser, ustedes son almas gemelas, se pertenecen. Seguro estas confundidas.

-Pienso que nuestras historias se siguen escribiendo, no sé si es el destino pero ya mi tiempo con David termino. Nunca olvidare nuestra historia, es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Te tengo a ti, al pequeño Neal a Henry. Creo que amo a la otra persona hija y se siente bien.

-No será alguien que está manipulando, alguien conseguiría la pluma y está jugando con sus destinos. Seguro que es eso.

Snow muy dentro de ella sabía que no era así. También sabía que Emma necesitaría tiempo para comprender al igual que Henry.

-Hija tranquila, todo estará bien. Y sabes qué? Gracias por no preguntarme por la otra persona, no estoy lista para decirlo. Te amo mi amor eso nunca cambiara. Como te sientes con respecto a esto? Sientes algún resentimiento hacia mí?

-No mama, es extraño por un momento pensé en salir corriendo, pero al ver tus ojos me doy cuenta, que tienes razón. Aun creo que algo está manipulando esto, pero con el tiempo se sabrá. Mientras tanto, estoy para ti en lo que necesites.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Emma estaba completamente apenada por todas las cosas que le había dicho a Regina. Como a estas alturas de la vida seguía reaccionando a la defensiva y más con Regina su mejor amiga?

-Dios, tengo que pensar en una buena disculpa. Ella no se merece esto.

La salvadora evaluó las acciones de la alcaldesa. Estaba orgullosa por todo lo que Regina había cambiado. Quien iba a pensar que La Reina Malvada consolaría a la dulce Blancanieves? Rio internamente; ya sabía exactamente como se disculparía.

Se dirigió a la tienda a comprar unos globos de corazón que decían "lo siento" paso por Grannys para comprar el almuerzo, incluso le escribió una tarjeta. Lo que Regina necesitaba era un poco de aprecio estilo charming y que mejor manera de hacerlo que siendo idiota jajaja.

Al llegar a la mansión, sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago. En que estaba pensando La alcaldesa la va a matar de la peor manera. Pero bueno era mejor morir en el intento comento sonriendo para ella misma.

Regina se encontraba en la sala principal jugando con el pequeño en el piso cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta.

-Quien molestara ahora? Quisiera poder disfrutar de la compañía del bebe sin interrupciones por dos segundos al menos?

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una Emma con carita de cachorro. En su mano derechas tres globos de corazón, el del medio decía lo siento. En su mano izquierda una bolsa de papel y una tarjeta que al parecer también era de disculpa.

Las dos se miraron fijamente por casi un minuto y comenzaron a reírse. Emma fue la primera en hablar. – Lo siento su majestad, aquí tiene un poco de amor charming para manifestar lo mal que me siento al haberla acusado de esa manera.

Regina siguió riendo hasta que por fin pudo responder, - te falta más intensidad para poder ser una verdadera idiota, aun no le quitas el titulo a tus padres.

Emma sonrió y entendió que todo estaba olvidado. –Traje el almuerzo, te apetece?

-Por supuesto Miss Swan, espero me hayas traído algo con menos cantidad de grasa de lo que tu ingieres en un bocado.

-Cubierto Alcaldesa, jajaja.

Se sentaron en el gran comedor a disfrutar de su almuerzo. Regina hizo aparecer una mesa de bebe para alimentar al bebe.

Regina fue la primera en mencionar el acontecimiento. – Bueno me imagino que ya hablaste con tu mama? Dada tu visita y disculpa. Pienso que deberías ir a hablar con tu papa. Escuchar cómo se siente y aconsejarlo. Necesita mucho apoyo. También pienso que Snow debería hablar con Henry. Estoy segura que entenderá, posiblemente no inmediatamente pero lo hará.

-Tienes razón, debe estar devastado el pobre. Espero que Henry no se entere por terceros, pero en la manera en como las noticias corren en este pueblo ya debe saber que David paso la noche en Grannys.

-Eso es muy cierto Emma, pero que se puede hacer es la cultura de este pueblo. Además tus padres son celebridades, la gente suele estar más pendiente.

-Así es!, bueno Regina me voy a la estación, allá debe estar David. Cuida a mi hermano. Si necesitas algo me avisas.

-Y por qué crees que necesitare algo? Se arreglármelas muy bien con los bebes. Es más le preguntare a tu madre si se puede quedar hoy conmigo y Henry, será divertido.

-Seria bueno. Mama necesita aclarar su mente. Bueno ya me voy. Nos vemos.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos.

Aquí otro capítulo más. Yo se que son muy cortos, discúlpenme la vida.

Como les dije anteriormente, escribo cuando tengo un tiempo libre.

De verdad tenía muchas ideas para este capítulo. Pero decidí no adentrarme en territorio peligroso aun.

Vamos a ver qué pasa.

Ahora si…Disfruten

CAPITULO 5

Al llegar a la estación, Emma respiro profundo y entro.

Se encontró con un David un poco perdido.

-Hola papa!, ya me entere de todo lo que paso. Discúlpame por haber pensado mal. Ya me disculpe con Regina luego de que mama me confesara lo sucedido.

-Hey Emma, si tranquila todo está bien, no te preocupes. Cosas pasan en nuestras vidas que las cambian de repente. Pero lo mejor es actuar rápido. Le agradezco a tu madre por ser sincera antes de que todo fuera peor. Ya lo que me queda es resignarme y tratar de superar las circunstancias. Sé que con tu apoyo lo hare hija.

-Estoy aquí para lo que sea y a la hora que sea. Siempre te escuchare papa.

Padre e hija se abrazaron por un buen rato y decidieron volver a sus quehaceres del trabajo.

En otro lugar de Storybrooke un Henry enojado salía de clases dispuesto a obtener respuestas de lo que se había enterado. Eso no puede ser; pensó para el mismo, -Mis abuelos pertenecen el uno para el otro. No podemos dejar de ser una familia. Toda la gente de Storybrooke se apoya en nosotros gracias al amor verdadero. Alguien es el culpable!

Regina decidió ir a buscar a Henry esta vez, y llevo con ella al pequeño sentado en su respectiva silla de carro que obtuvo mágicamente.

Un Henry malhumorado y serio se monta en el auto. Regina ya sabe a q se debe tal comportamiento pero decide solo saludar y no decir nada más. -Hola cariño!

-Hola mama! Que sabes de lo que paso entre los abuelo? Pregunto El príncipe exaltado.

-Lo sé todo Henry, pero no soy quien debe explicarte. Dale tiempo a tus abuelos. Ellos te lo harán saber con lujo de detalles cuando ellos crean que es correcto.

-Ya no soy un niño! Esto no es justo, siempre me dejan de lado.

-Mi amor no es así. Todo esto que sucedió paso tan rápido. Emma se entero apenas hoy. Y yo ayer porque Snow me llamo. Entiende por favor.

-Tratare pero no es fácil ver como tu familia esconde todo solo porque creen no puedes enfrentarlo.

El silencio que vino después del último argumento de Henry fue interrumpido por unos balbuceos en la parte de atrás del auto. –Ly, ly, ly. Henry enseguida se voltea y descubre al pequeñín muy feliz de verlo. –hola chiquitín!, y esto mama? Tan grave es el asunto?

-La cuestión no es la gravedad hijo, sino los sentimientos. Tu tío posiblemente se quede esta noche con nosotros.

-Ok.. No creas que no me alegra, será divertido! Es solo que estoy preocupado por los abuelos.

-Te entiendo cariño!

La alcaldesa, Henry y el pequeñín se dirigieron a la mansión a pasar juntos la tarde.

Snow saco fuerzas de donde pudo y se levanto. Se dio una ducha y se fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer. No sabía explicar cómo se sentía. Estaba triste, y por qué no iba a estarlo? Si acaba de herir a su esposo; pero por otra parte se sentía libre, podría decirse que feliz. Era el primer paso de un largo camino para estar con la persona que ella consideraba ahora su alma gemela.

Miles de cosas pasaron por su mente. Entre ellas la manera de hablar con Henry y lo que la gente del pueblo iba a decir. -Henry! Que dirá su adorado nieto?.

El resto del día paso tranquila para los habitando del pequeño pueblo. David estaba más tranquilo, decidió que autocompadeciendose no iba a lograr que Snow se arrepintiera. Tampoco le iba a rogar, seria egoísta de su parte, si esta era la oportunidad de que Snow fuera feliz, así sea con otra persona, el no lo arruinaría, aunque significara que él estuviera miserable. De alguna u otra manera encontraría la manera de salir adelante; tenía muchos amigos en los cuales se podía apoyar.

Padre e hija decidieron regresar a sus respectivos hogares a dormir. Emma ofreció su casa, pero David se negó. No quería molestarla. Eso de estar consolando a tu padre a cada rato no debería ser nada cómodo.

-Papa por favor, no es ninguna molestia. Eres mi padre y mi amigo.

-Tranquila cariño, Granny me trata estupendamente.

-Bueno, pero ya sabes, mi casa es tu casa cuando quieras.

Luego de haber hablado con Snow para quedarse con el bebe, Regina convenció a Henry para ir a cenar en Grannys. Henry no estaba de ánimos, pero no era justo para su madre que su mal genio lo recargara en ella. Regina abrigo a Neal y se dirigió al mercedes, donde tuvo que esperar por 5 minutos a Henry.

Grannys estaba como siempre un poco llena. Cuando ubicaron una mesa, Regina se dio cuenta que tres mesas más adelante se encontraba David completamente solo inmerso en su teléfono. Cuando Ruby se acerco a ellos para hacerles el pedido la alcaldesa le pregunto si ya David había cenado. La loba le respondió que solo había tomado un vaso de jugo pero no quiso mas nada. Sin pensarlo dos veces Henry se levanto de su asiento y fue hasta donde se encontraba su abuelo para pedirle que cenara con ellos.

-Abuelo hola!, no te preocupes no pongas esa cara, esperare el tiempo que sea necesario para que me expliquen que sucedió!, no sé si fue tu culpa o de la abuela, pero quiero que sepas que te amo. Te gustaría cenar con nosotros? Neal esta también.

David estaba asombrado, por lo que vio en la cara de Henry pensó que se le venía un sermón, pero a su vez su nieto se trago su preocupación y se comporto como el adolescente maduro que es.

-Oh Henry de verdad no tengo hambre!, pero si podría compartir un rato con ustedes.

-Genial! Vamos, allá esta mama y el pequeño.

David se sentó en uno de los puestos libres, frente a Regina. Trato de evaluar el comportamiento de la alcaldesa, Se sentirá incomoda? – hola de nuevo su majestad, quien iba a decirlo, dos veces el mismo día haciéndole compañía al príncipe patético.

-No eres patético Charming, eres IDIOTA que no es lo mismo. Por cierto que cenaras para Henry le vaya a decir a Ruby.

-No nada ya le dije a Henry que no tenía hambre, pero muchas gracias.

-Lo siento Charming pero si vas a estar en esta mesa vas a comer así no quieras. Henry anda y dile Ruby que David quiere una hamburguesa con queso y papas fritas y algo de tomar.

La alcaldesa miro a David con gesto amigable y le dedico una sonrisa. –Wow no pareces padre de Emma, a ella la obligo a que deje de comer. Ustedes los charming son raros.

-Hace dos semanas se comió toda la lasaña que nos enviaste. Toda Regina, absolutamente toda.

-No entiendo como no engorda.

Los tres se rieron y Neal queriendo participar en la plática comenzó a balbucear y a mover sus manitos alegremente.


	6. Chapter 6

_Holaaaa, primero que todo muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia. Se que no son muchos pero es lo que anima a seguir escribiendo. Tengo muchísimas ideas para historia, el problema es que no tengo muchísimo tiempo disponible. Yo no tendría ningún problema si algun de ustedes intentara seguir escribiendo esta historia en conjunto._

 _Perdí la noción de la línea de tiempo en la que estoy escribiendo. Estaba tan emocionada por comenzar que no me organice y bueno, sucedió. Espero eso no sea un problema._

 _Sin más que agregar, aquí les dejo el otro capítulo. Disfruten…_

 _NOTA: SI DESEAN SEGUIRME EN INSTAGRAM SOY KATYKATA Y HOOKERSWITHCHARM .. PUEDEN ENVIARME AL DIRECT SI ESTAN INTERESADOS EN ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA CONMIGO.. SALUDOS_

 **CAPITULO 6**

Los minutos pasaron entre risas y argumentos sobre el tiempo, hasta que Ruby llego con la comida. David la miro exactamente como cuando a un niño de 6 años le sirven sus vegetales. Toda la situación le pareció graciosa a Regina, pero a la vez sintió un poco de simpatía. Ella no quería comparar el momento de lo vivido con Daniel e incluso lo de Robín, pero sabía muy bien lo que David estaba sintiendo. La morena lo miro fijamente, tanto que el príncipe lo sintió, ella simplemente sonrió y empujo el plato hacia él y le dijo: "Buen provecho Charming". El príncipe le respondió con una sonrisa y tomo su hamburguesa.

-Tú me obligas a comer, pero tú no estás comiendo nada, Regina.

-El hecho de que no me guste tapar mis arterias con grasa no quiere decir que no me estoy alimentando, David. Además esta ensalada es lo único que puedo lograr comerle a la vieja loba.

David y Henry contestaron al unísono: Mama!, Regina!

Ella responde: Que?, acaso dije algo malo? Es verdad.

Henry mira a David. –Es cierto, eso y

El café, respondió Granny..

-No te ofendas Loba

-No hay problema niña.

Era increíble lo directa y sincera que puede llegar a ser Regina a veces… Y también el hecho de que ya nadie en Storybrooke se ofenda por los sobrenombres que suele colocar... El de él Era Idiota, aunque ya ella muy poco lo decía de frente, lo usaba más cuando hablaba con alguien refiriéndose a él o a Snow.

Una voz tímida interrumpió el silencio que de repente se había creado en la mesa.

-Buenas noches Regina, David, Henry, Baby Neal.

-Buenas noches Archie, Henry y David contestaron.

-Buenas noches Dr. Hopper, respondió Regina.

-Regina, creo que ya es hora que me llames por mi nombre de Pila no creen Uds.?

-entonces sería que, Grillo?

-Como siempre de Buen humor alcaldesa.

-Siempre Archie, siempre! Contesta Regina riéndose.

-Me preguntaba si siempre viste la película que te recomendé ese día?

-Por supuesto que sí, aunque no soy de las que ve mucha televisión, pero me llamo la atención la trama.

-Me alegro mucho Alcaldesa, pronto te estaré recomendando otra, los dejo disfrutar de su comida. Que tengan muy buenas noches.

-Ok? Que fue eso Regina?, estas saliendo con Archie? Pregunto David asombrado.

-qué? No por supuesto que no, Henry dile a David. Siempre charlamos un rato cuando nos topamos camino al trabajo, pero no! Por qué piensas eso?

-Mama, hasta yo me doy cuenta que Archie babea por ti.

-Qué? Henry no es así!

-Yo siempre lo sospeche pero no estaba seguro hasta hoy!, la forma de mirarte lo dice todo.

Oigan, no esto no es justo! , es solo una persona normal teniendo una conversación normal con otro habitante de Storybrooke.

-Claro normal, pero ENAMORADO!

-Basta ya David!, Regina se levanto enojada y se fue al baño sin decirles una palabra.

David miro a Henry con un gesto de asombro. Solo estaba bromeando. Por que Regina se enojaría? A menos que de verdad sienta algo por Archie y estaba avergonzada! Pensó!. En realidad la vio muy cómoda conversando con él. Si es así, que bueno! La alcaldesa merece rehacer su vida y Archie es una gran persona.

El príncipe se excuso con Henry y se dirigió al baño para disculparse con la morena. Toco la puerta un poco nervioso. –Regina por favor sal. Quiero disculparme por bromear sobre lo de Archie.

Al otro lado de la puerta Regina se debatía si abrir o no. Pensándolo bien, se sentía un poco infantil por la reacción que acababa de mostrar. El idiota solo bromeaba, muy bien ella hubiese podido sonreír e ignorar el comentario, pero lo que hizo hará pensar que David estaba en lo cierto. Mirando el espejo, analizaba las interacciones de Archie con ella. Sera que Archie siente atracción por ella? Pero la pregunta más importante seria, le gustaría que eso fuera cierto?. Es claro que se siente alagada, Archie ha sido el único de Storybrooke q ha sabido tratarla desde un principio, pero no, ella solo lo consideraba amigo, solo eso. Pero si resultaba verdadera esa atracción y el algún día se atrevía a confesarlo, le daría una oportunidad. De alguna u otra manera Archie le agradaba.

Los llamados incesables de David la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

-David, por favor déjame tranquila, en un rato regreso a la mesa.

-Discúlpame Regina, de verdad estoy muy apenado. Me pase de la línea.

-En un momento hablamos Charming.

Regina regreso a la mesa después más o menos unos 10 minutos. Se sentó sin mirarlos a la cara. Su atención la desvió al pequeño. –Mi vida has comido mucho, tía Regina te estaba dejando pasar hambre?

Henry miro a su abuelo un tanto desconcertado, David le regreso la misma mirada y decidió que el tema estaba cerrado... por el momento… el chico quería saber si pasaba algo entre su mama y Archie.

Ohh David, intervino Regina! Podrías llevar a Henry a la escuela mañana? Es que quiero irme temprano al loft a llevar al bebe y tengo una reunión a primera hora, hoy falte al trabajo y me atrase con unos papeles que debía enviar ayer.

-Tranquila su majestad! No tienes porque darme tantas explicaciones, por supuesto que puedo buscar a mi nieto.

-Mama!, te he dicho mil veces que puedo irme en mi bicicleta!, abuelo está bien no te preocupes, yo puedo irme solo.

-De ninguna manera, además Henry tenemos tiempo que no pasamos un tiempo abuelo-nieto. Te parece si mañana después de la escuela te recojo también y vamos a los establos?

-En serio abuelo?, por supuesto. Pero podemos pasar por la casa primero para buscar mis cosas, porque este fin me quedo con Emma.

-Si claro no hay problema Henry!, Disculpa Regina No te pregunte si estabas de acuerdo!

-jajajaja Parece que disculpa es la única palabra que pasa por tu boca en este día. Por qué habría de tener algún problema? Tranquilo David, es más les preparare algo de comer para que se lleven como merienda! Por cierto, con respecto a lo de Archie, reaccione así porque nunca habían bromeado conmigo con respecto a esas cosas, entre él y yo no hay nada. Es una gran persona pero hasta allí, mas nada! Además es un grillo.

-Mama! Grito Henry!

-Pero es cierto!

-Míralo por el lado bueno, ya no hay beso que lo convierta en humano, cuando lo trajiste para acá del busque encantado hiciste el trabajo, jajajaja.

David no pudo evitar reírse también. La cara de Regina estaba roja!

-Henry Daniel Mills, mas respeto por favor!

-Lo siento Mama, tenía que decirlo. No fue un sapo! No sería la misma historia Disney.. pero qué vida de los de Storybrooke es igual a Disney! Ninguna jajajajajajajaja.

\- Henry! Y tú también te estás riendo?

-No sería la princesa y el sapo, será La Reina Malvada y el Grillo!

-David!

-Lo siento Regina pero de verdad es gracioso, se que te hice enojar antes, pero no pude contenerme!

Regina los miro con ojos avergonzados! ..

-Bueno si tiene un poco de gracia! Pero ya! No me gusta que se rían de mi.

-Está bien! Respondieron los dos. Y el pequeño Neal dijo: "Gillo, Gillo"… todos se miraron y rieron al mismo tiempo.

La cena concluyo! David comió muy bien y termino todo sin darse cuenta. Regina, Henry y Neal se fueron directo a la mansión, dejando a Charming en la puerta de Grannys. En ese momento la vieja loba noto que David estaba pensativo y se le acerco.

-Es bueno que pases tiempo con Regina! Puedes hablar con ella, si alguien sabe de corazones rotos es ella! Ha pasado por mucho y estoy seguro que puede ayudarte a salir adelante.

-Tienes razón Granny! Bueno ya me voy a dormir, estoy cansadísimo! Crees que debería llamar a Snow para saber como esta?

-Por supuesto cariño, hazlo!

-Hasta mañana Grann! Descansa!

-Igual tu David! Y no pienses tanto!


End file.
